Lonely
by Miharu-chan2
Summary: This is just a stange fic. x.x;; It's rated R because of #1 Yaoi hinting... lots of it, and #2 Krad talks about killing a certain red-head boy... just R&R... -_-;;


Lonely  
  
[A/N: This is my first D N Angel fanfic I don't really know that much about it so like gomen if stuff is wrong. I just get so bored at work and I write a lot. x.x.;; Originally this wasn't going to have any couplings in it but it talks about how Satoshi's in love with Daisuke and big hinting along Krad x Satoshi... though it's kind of one-sided. O.o;; *hides from people that may throw things at her* I just write fanfics I mean come on people! o.o;; I just wanted to write something about Satoshi cuz he's so damn sexy! *blinks and stays hidden from the homicidal blonde, muttering* You're sexy too Krad. -_-;; Oi, I think I may need some more sleep then I have been getting... Anywho just ignore my ranting and read the fic!]  
  
/.../ - Satoshi  
//...// - Krad  
  
Satoshi laid down on his bed and looked up at the white ceiling. He was alone, he was -always- alone. No one ever came to see him; sure Daisuke did every once in a while, but not that often. And the man that gave him the Hiwatari name was never around. Satoshi thought that man was there to take care of him, but he didn't, that man didn't care at all for him. It didn't matter Satoshi could take care of himself; he has always taken care of himself. He didn't think he served much of a purpose he was there to catch Dark... and to transform into the part that of him he hated the most... Krad. Satoshi hated him with a passion more then he hated Dark. He knew he was stuck with Krad for a while. He hated that fact that Krad was there, haunting him in the back of his mind. Satoshi wanted him to go away, just disappear and leave him alone.  
  
//Ah... but I'll never leave you my dear Satoshi.//  
  
/I wish you would. I don't need you, I don't want you./  
  
//But my dear Satoshi, I *want* you.//  
  
/I'll never let you have me, I don't love you, I love Daisuke./  
  
//You'll never have Niwa. He doesn't want you the way I want you.//  
  
/How do you know? You don't even *know* him./  
  
//It doesn't matter. You're stuck with me. One day you'll learn to love me and only me.//  
  
/Never!/  
  
//I'll kill him.//  
  
/No!/  
  
//Yes then you will only love me, my dear Satoshi.//  
  
Satoshi growled at the mental argument going on in his mind. Satoshi hated Krad. He wished Krad would go away.  
  
//I'll always be here. I'll never leave you.//  
  
/I wish you would. I don't want you here. You-you destroy my life.../  
  
//I wasn't the one who destroyed it. You're the one who doesn't talk to people. You're the one who doesn't...//  
  
/Stop it!/  
  
//Why I'm only telling the truth.//  
  
/Bastard.../  
  
//Would you like to see how much of a bastard I could be? I'll kill Niwa before your eyes, let you see the blood drip off my fingers while he slowly and painfully bleeds to death.//  
  
Satoshi bit his lip trying desperately to keep the tears that were already running down and staining his cheek. He wondered how Krad could be so cruel. Satoshi didn't want to even think about what Krad was talking about. How could Krad kill someone so beautiful?  
  
/I'll never let you hurt him. EVER!/  
  
//No need to get upset, I'm only doing what's best for you.//  
  
/You mean what's best for *you*. I'll never let you get near him./  
  
//One day, you'll love me as much as I love you, my dear Satoshi...//  
  
/No... I'll never love you!/  
  
Silence filled Satoshi's mind. He cursed out loud not caring who heard him. Krad was such an evil bastard. Why did -he- get stuck with Krad? Krad was the reason why he was so lonely.  
  
~End~  
  
Kenny: *sits there quietly*   
Dark: *huffs and pouts* I wasn't in the fic hardly at all you mentioned my name twice! I think the sexy phantom kaitou deserves more credit then that!  
Kenny: *slaps herself* I'm sorry. ~.~;;  
Dark: Well next D N Angel fanfic you write better have more of me in it!  
Kenny: Okay! That is if I write some more D N Angel fanfics. I was bored out of my mind... I had to do something!  
Dark: You better write more!  
Kenny: Fine... fine, whatever. Where are Daisuke, Satoshi, and Krad?  
Dark: *shrugs*  
Kenny: That means I'm stuck with you?  
Dark: Hai! ^_^  
Kenny: Damn it *mutters* oh well at least your nice to look at.  
Dark: *snickers*  
Kenny: I need some sleep. -_-;;  



End file.
